The Rich School
by regretfulHeartBreak
Summary: Ema, along with her brothers go to ouran. Warning: Things get really weird. TamaxHaru YusuxEma
1. Chapter 1

My Pov

Ema and her brothers attend Ouran academy. Masaomi is the school's doctor. Ukyo is the lunchperson. Hikaru is a English teacher. Subaru is a basketball player in his third year. Lori is just a honor student in his third year. Yusuke and Ema are in class 2-A with Tamaki and Kyoya. Futo is in class 1-A with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Wataru is in Ouran Elementary. The rest stay at home or work.

Ema's POV

"Class, we have two new students. Hinata Ema and Asahina Yusuke," The teacher said.

"Two new students. Kyoya, let's bring them to the host club," a handsome blonde haired boy explained.

Later that day, a black haired boy with glasses said to Yusuke and me, "Yusuke, join the host club and Ema, be a regular client"

"Wait, what is a host club?" Yusuke and I said in unison.

"Oh yes, I am Kyoya Oortori. I am in your class. That Blonde haired boy is Tamaki, my best friend. He is the founder of the host club." Kyoya said.

Kyoya gave us a pamphlet of the Ouran Host Club. The pamphlet said...

_These are the host member you can visit regularly,_

_Tamaki Souh: The Princely type and the founder of the Ouran Host Club. He is the host with the most clients._

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka: The Boy lolita type and the oldest out of the hosts. He is popular for loving cute things and eating a lot of cake. He is also known for his height of 145 cm._

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: The little devil types and the youngest of the host club. They are popular for their brotherly-love._

_Takashi Morinozuka: The Strong and silent type and the tallest of the hosts. He is popular for his silent personality and the cousin of Mitsukuni._

_Kyoya Oortori: The Cool type and the co-founder of the host club. He is popular for his smarts._

_Haruhi Fujioka: The natural rookie and the girly looking one. He is popular for her tragic life._

**authors notes: (Haruhi is a girl but I decided this is the era before the school found out Haruhi was a girl. "He" is for so no one finds out Haruhi was a girl.) Back to the story.**

"Let's go to see what the host is all about," Yusuke said.

"Ok, let's go," Ema and Kyoya said.

**authors notes: Hope you liked it make sure to read more soon! I will post another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke POV

Kyoya, Ema, and I were walking slowly. All of us were silent until Ema asked how everyone got into the host club.

Kyoya said, "It is a long story, so you probably do not want to here it".

When we got there, weird rose petals came flying all around the room. There was a boy just as tall as Wataru came up to Kyoya and flipped him over. Ema and I were shocked that happened.

"Kyoya! Why did you not order the cake?!" The boy screamed.

A brown haired boy with big brown eyes and short hair said that the boy who is Mitsukuni is a champion in karate.

"Oh by the way, I am Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi said to us, smiling.

"I am Ema and this is Yusuke, my brother," Ema said to him.

Futo POV

The next day, I went to class and the teacher assigned us to groups of four. One had two students. I was partenered up with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujoka. I offered for them to come to my house. Also Ema and Yusuke got partenered with Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Oortori. And Subaru and Iori were partnered with Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. There are all coming to the house today.

"Hey Ema, are you the only that lives here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, she is and I love to tease her," I said smirking.

Yusuke got really mad grabbing my collar and threatening to kill me. The host club gasped and Ema was shocked. Haninozuka flipped both Yusuke and me causing Yusuke to fall on the table. A teacup was on the table and the tea spilled on Haruhi. Haruhi brought extra clothes. She was in the bathroom getting changed. Yusuke went to apologized but he walked in at the wrong time. Haruhi was half naked. Yusuke fainted when Hikaru threw a plate at him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is on a temporary hiatus to clean up this fanfiction and improve it.


End file.
